The Wandering Nomad
Story Domino City is in a state of repair. Everyone who isn’t injured is pitching in in the restoration of the city, T-Bone and Thunder helping out in a subdivision of West Domino. T-Bone does some cool tricks for the kids, them in awe at his strength and playfulness. Walking through town is an outsider, a teenage boy with teal hair, strolls through the destroyed neighborhoods. He wears a lavender shirt, blue jacket and black pants. He whistles upon seeing the damage done, obviously impressed. Jesse: Whew-wee! This is mighty fine destruction of a city. Perhaps I’ve arrived too late. Thunder: Yo, newbie! Jesse looks over, Thunder jumping down after him. Thunder: You looking for trouble? Jesse: Na, I’m just strolling. But maybe you can help a fella out. I’m looking for a guy named Yami. T-Bone: Yami? T-Bone comes over, cracking his knuckles. T-Bone: What you think, Thun? Should I break him down or shove him up? Thunder: Don’t know. Why you want him? Jesse: I’m here to warn him about a threat that is even worse than the one that leveled your city. T-Bone: I don’t know, dawg. He look suspicious to me. Thunder: Then let’s see how he handles a shock! Thunder sparks with lightning, shooting it at Jesse. Jesse takes it, seemingly unharmed from it. Jesse: Now, y’all. I ain’t got that kind of time here! Can you help me or not? Thunder and T-Bone look at each other, conflicted. Thunder: You take him back. I’ll keep helping here. T-Bone: For sure, dawg! Let’s go, rubber dude. Jesse: Not rubber. A conductor. T-Bone takes Jesse to the Arcadia House, which is all but deserted. Mindy is watching over Leon and Chris, as D stands at the stairwell, talking with Lawton. Lawton nods, and walks off. T-Bone: Yo, D-meister! Got a gangsta conducta in the his-house! D: I will pretend that I understood that. Who is your friend here? Jesse: Name’s Jesse. You Yami? D laughs at that, as he walks down the stairs towards them. Jesse’s forehead flashes like a rainbow, it fading as quickly as it occurred. D: No, I am not Yami. My name is The D, one of the heads here at the Arcadia House. Jesse: Arcadia House, huh? What’cha do here? D: We fight the opposition against all hybrid kind, which we have recently made great strides in! With the recent attack on the city, we were able to show that we are on the same side as the humans! Jesse: That’s a hoot and all, but it’s imperative that I speak with Yami right away. D: Heh. Fine. Yami is currently giving a press conference about the recent events. I’m sure he’ll take your words into consideration, as long as they benefit our movement. Jesse: It’ll benefit life on this planet, that’s for sure. D: Hm. T-Bone. T-Bone: Yeah, boy? D: Take him to see the hero of the city. T-Bone: Fo sure! T-Bone motions for Jesse to follow, as he does, glaring D down before he goes. Mindy looks nervous, D snickering as they leave. Chris: Mindy? What’s wrong? Mindy: Nothing. That D, he just gives me a chill. I don’t like him. End Scene Yami is standing on a podium, the media in the crowd. Several news interviewers are in the crowd, as Aki and Espa Roba are behind the stage. Aki: I don’t like this. Going with the D’s political march. Espa: I agree that we need to be on top of this. But it needs to be you that is leading us through this time, not him. I can’t see him being good for us. Yami: Thank you all for coming. I would, first off, like to thank everyone that aided in defending this city against the robot invasion! That includes the police, Enforcers, Arcadia Movement, Angela: Excuse me, but do you really expect us to believe that the Arcadia Movement was part of saving this city? I have intel from a reliable source that they were responsible for the attack! Yami: In that case, I ask two questions for you. Was this source anonymous, and did it come during the attack, or after? Angela: Well, I, Yami: Then I’ll tell you what the lead robot told me. That he set up the Arcadia Movement by hiring hybrids to steal the tech needed for that army! Angela: So hybrids are responsible! Yami: For nothing more than greed! These men were paid for that! Good men who, in order to live up to the standards of the West, did these jobs to make money, because they weren’t allowed jobs! I myself have been forced to take up odd jobs, just to be able to make ends meet!The law says we are equal, but the people, and the society, do not! It is time for that to change! Angela: And why would the people give the half-breeds a chance to do that? Yami: Look around! The Arcadia Movement assisted in the defense of this city, rescuing people, protecting them, fighting alongside the police! And now, they’re helping in the fixing of this city, their enhanced strengths and abilities making the transition go even faster! This is their home as much as ours! Why shouldn’t they want to be accepted in a place where they belong, where they protect, where they live! Carly: How would we integrate them into society? You talk about change, but you’ve given no way for us to do so. Yami: We’re doing so now. The Arcadia Movement is working jobs to help restore the city. If, after the extensive damage to the city is repaired, they were to retain those jobs, get paid like regular workers, allow them to buy homes, then we will have begun to mend the gap. The conference continues for a little bit, and when it’s over, Yami goes backstage, going into a curtained off area. Yami’s body breaks to sludge, revealing it to be Dimitri. Dimitri: Whew! Those reporters are ruthless! Aki: Nice job telling Angela Raines off. I think she’s the biggest threat to all hybrid kind. D: Yes, excellent job. D teleports in, not even fazing Dimitri. Dimitri: Mr. D! They asked all the questions that we practiced for! I was able to say everything that you wanted me to say. D: I knew you could, boy. Now, however, I need you back in costume. Espa: Is something else happening? D: A nomad is coming to speak with Yami, to warn him of a coming threat. Aki: But, he hasn’t been seen since the Diablo attack. D: Which is why I need you to get that information from him. If he’s not here to act on it, then it falls to us. Imagine, us saving the world. One step forward. Dimitri: Uh, yeah. I guess I can try that. D: Good. Keep me posted on the situation. D teleports away, as Dimitri sighs, re-transforming into Yami. Yami: Now, the walk through the crowd. Yami walks out of the curtain area, Aki and Espa following after him. The crowd is held back by police officers, everyone trying to get a picture or a question answered. They arrive at the end, where T-Bone and Jesse are waiting. Yami: T-Bone, my man! What brings you here?! T-Bone: Yo, D-meister brought this new guy to the plate. Wants a word with ya. Yami: Of course. Pleasure to meet you. I’m Yami, as I’m sure you know by now. Jesse: Jesse. What happened here? Yami: Robot invasion. Led by a group called Yliaster. Jesse: Means nothing to me. But what comes next is a bigger problem. Have you ever heard of, the Light of Destruction? Yami: (Confused) No. Jesse: It’s an irradiated alien being, which made it malevolent. The alien’s home species have sent drones to go after it, due to it intending to extinguish all life in the universe. They won’t stop until they have proof that it’s destroyed. Yami: So, you need help in finding the light? Jesse: I believe that you can. You with me? Yami: Yes. We can get the entirety of the Arcadia Movement to help us out. Jesse: No. The Light acts like a parasite, infesting several people. I think that the guy that was there, who told me to come to you, has a part of it in it. Yami: What?! No! Mr. D is great! He’s been helping to unite the hybrids and humans! He’s a visionary! Espa: How can you tell? Even I can’t read his mind. Jesse: I have a, sense for the Light. I can’t really explain it much better than that. You’ll just have to trust me. Yami: We just met you! How do we know he’s being sincere? Espa: He is. I can read his thoughts, and he seems genuine. Aki: If that is the case, what does D gain from joining the Arcadia Movement? Epsa: Power. He’s already becoming a stronger influence than you are. He plans on usurping your position, and use the hybrids for his own purpose. T-Bone: No way, dawg! D-meister is the maestro! He wouldn’t do us no harm! Jesse: He’s not the source, though. I’m not sure where or who, but the Light is strongest in another. Voice: Excuse me? Yami? The group turns, seeing Téa walking over, sunglasses over her eyes, due to the setting sun. She’s wearing a red top, exposing her midriff, a black skirt and black leather jacket. Aki: You. You were the girl dating Yami when I first met him. Téa if I recall. Téa: Yeah, before you stole him from me. You know how hard it was to find a new guy to support my lifestyle?! No one was ever the fighter that he was. Then, after you started leading this city to equality, I have been left in the dust! I’m living on the street, and you don’t care! Yami: (Nervous) Téa, I’m sorry. If you had just reached out to me, Téa: (Harshly) Why would I?! You had already forgotten about me way before then! With all your new Western friends, you had forgotten about me! You left me in the East, let those Diablo robots come and gun me down! Espa starts backing up nervously, Aki looking tense after spotting this. Espa: Your thoughts are hollow. All of revenge. Téa: Well, when you die, you usually cling to one last thing, who you blame for your death. Téa rips her sunglasses off revealing her black eyes with orange irises. Téa does a side swipe with her arm, a phantom wing forming over it. T-Bone shoves Yami out of the way, as he’s slashed by the wing. A cut forms on T-Bone’s chest, as he turns into a phantasm, being sucked into the wing. The wing begins to solidify, as Téa has an evil smirk on her face. Téa: Now, which of you is next? Espa fires lightning at her, as Téa leaps into the air, flapping her arms as phantom wings form, keeping her airborne. The soaring figure catches the crowd’s attention, with Angela standing in front of a news camera. Angela: This is Angela Raines, live in downtown! Another attack burdens this city, from what seems to be a half-breed like creature! Téa: Oh, put a sock in it! Téa flies overhead, as a phantom hummingbird beak materializes, pecking Angela. She screams as she’s absorbed into Téa, the crowd now screaming and running away. Téa flies after them, gliding at an angle, her wing cutting through several people, absorbing them. Téa rises into the air, her body now resembling a hummingbird. Her wings now resemble finger like appendages, her body black with orange runes going around her body. Aki: What is she?! Jesse: A dark entity. Merged with her dying body to revive her as a tool for war. Téa: The name for this one, is the Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu! Aslla Piscu flies back over, as Aki grows several rose tendrils, whipping them at Aslla Piscu. She catches the tendrils with her talon feet, flying skyward and taking Aki with her. Yami: Aki! Hold on! Yami morphs into Fourmungousaur, it being a sludge-morphing transformation. Fourmungousaur leaps into the air, going to grab onto Aki. Aslla Piscu drops Aki, her falling past the rising Fourmungousaur. Fourmungousaur: Huh? Oof! Fourmungousaur moans, as Aslla’s Piscu’s beak pierces through Fourmungousaur’s body, leaving a hole where sludge drips. Fourmungousaur grabs the beak to try and pull himself free, but he reverts to Dimitri, now struck with fatigue. Téa: You’re not Yami! Aslla Piscu absorbs Dimitri, as she lets out a terrifying caw to the sky. Jesse: That wasn’t Yami?! Aki: No, it wasn’t. Aslla Piscu dives down, gliding over the ground to fly straight at the three of them. Espa fires lightning from his head, them doing no damage to it. Aslla Piscu’s beak pierces through Espa, as Jesse catches the beak, his hands glowing with ultraviolet energy. He keeps a hold on the beak, as Espa is absorbed. Aki: Espa! You shall regret that! Aki raises her arms, as several thick roots grow out of the ground, wrapping around Aslla Piscu, and pinning her to the ground. Aslla Piscu lets out screeches, enraged. Téa: Get back here, Black Rose! Get out here so I can kill you! Jesse: Come on! Jesse grabs Aki, as he leads her away, taking of in a run before flying away. Aslla Piscu reverts to Téa, who slips out of the thorns. Téa: That thorn must die. But for now, she can lead me to Yami. He will pay for letting me die! Characters * Jesse * Arcadia Movement ** Thunder ** T-Bone ** The D ** Leon ** Chris ** Aki ** Espa Roba ** Dimitri * Mindy * Angela Raines * Carly Villains * Téa ** Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu Aliens Used By Dimitri (fake) * Fourmungousaur Trivia * This episode introduces Jesse. * The D is revealed to have a piece of the Light of Destruction in him. * D's plan to integrate hybrids into society is working. * Dimitri disguises himself as Yami to speak to the press, doing a better job than the real Yami. * Téa is revealed to have died from her injuries from the Diablo Invasion, making her the newest Earthbound Immortal. ** It also makes her relevant again, only having a minor role before. * This episode begins a series of episodes jumping between events with Yami and events in Domino City. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: The D Arc